Parentage: The Nepenthes cultivar ‘CANTNEPDCA’ is the result of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor at his greenhouse in Samagi Mawatha, Sri Lanka. In January of 2013, the inventor performed a controlled cross-pollination of an unnamed Nepenthes ampullaria plant (not patented), the seed parent, with an unnamed Nepenthes hybrid plant (not patented), the pollen parent. Both parents were developed and owned by the inventor and were never commercially released. In April of 2013, a seedling that exhibited potential commercial value was selected from all other progeny. The seedling was isolated and allowed to grow to a mature size in order to assess the stability of the unique characteristics for which the candidate was originally selected. In March of 2017, a final selection was made and the new cultivar was given the name ‘CANTNEPDCA’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘CANTNEPDCA’, by way of meristematic tissue culture, was first performed in the May of 2017 in Samagi Mawatha, Sri Lanka and has since been further cloned using meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.